Here comes the Ghost
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: The Sequel to 'Deck the Halls with Ecto Plasma'. Vlad and Danny are getting married, people show up. How will our two halfbreeds fair with Dannys' family and the media breathing down their necks? DannyxVlad, slash, possible catdeath.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck, just when I stop crying, I have to listen to that damn ballad again and start crying again, this is the most I've cried in…ten years. God, I'm so fucking pitiful, please someone just shoot me…IT WAS SARCASM FORIAN PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN! Oh fuck, I've just been shot…that can't be good...oh well, I'm American I can survive this (not to be calling anyone from different countries weak or anything but I am a gun slinger! I've been shot before!). Oh yeah, to understand why I'm crying and who Forian is, you have to read 'Knight in ecto armor' and 'Deck the halls with ecto plasma?', and also to understand what's happening in this fiction. By the way, I'm bending the fucking laws, this is my fiction, I AM GOD HERE! GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL EVERYWHERE! MUHAHAHA! I have chocolate Pocky; it's so yummy.

X x x x

Danny was walking into Vlads' lab to give his fiancé a welcome back greeting because said fiancé had been on a business trip for a week and had headed up to his lab after giving him (Danny) a quick kiss.

"GODDAMN CAT!" Vlad yelled just as Danny walked in. He picked up his sword and smiled wickedly at The Count. "This is the last time you disrupt my work," he growled and insane glint appeared in his eyes.

"VLAD! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

Vlad whirled around, accidentally dropping his sword, in the process slicing his palm. "Damn," he hissed and looked at his palm.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked and rushed over.

Vlad just rolled his eyes. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a first aid kit, he wrapped his hand after cleaning it. "See, fine. Stop worrying."

"As soon to be husband, I have to worry," Danny said and slid into his lovers lap. "You never said hello," he purred and nipped playfully at Vlads' lips.

"Hello," Vlad growled seductively and began to attack the teens' neck.

"I told my parents today," Danny gasped and found himself sprawled at a stunned Vlads' feet.

"Why did you do that?" Vlad whined sounding like a small child who had the head of his favorite teddy bear ripped off.

"Because they're my parents and I'm excited." Danny stated and stood.

"They're going to call and want to talk to me, tell me to be good to you and all that," Vlad griped and buried his face in Dannys' neck.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm nervous, there fore I am reverting."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Do you think I've ever been in a long standing relationship let alone proposed to someone?"

"No."

"Tada! There's your answer! You wouldn't be able to tell if I had had a nights sleep in the past week."

"You haven't slept?"

"Well no but…"

"You aren't the only person allowed to miss someone you know. A large bed seems very empty when there is no one to share it with," Vlad said and was nearly asleep on his feet.

"You missed me?" Danny asked and tried to hold Vlads' weight as the man slumped.

Vlad just let out an inaudible murmur before, to Dannys' complete and utter horror, falling asleep. (A/N: Oh damn I just painted my nails and they're already chipping! Why must life be so cruel?).

"Vlad, you're heavy," Danny said when Vlads' full weight hit him, buckling his legs.

They ended up sprawled across the floor, Vlad on top of Danny, slightly crushing the teen.

"Shhh, sleeping," Vlad muttered, his voice thick with sleep. "Warm," he sighed and turned on his side, pulling Danny with him.

'Well, at least he's not crushing me,' Danny thought and snuggled deeper into Vlads' arms, he felt warm and safe and loved there.

X x x x

'Why am I on the floor?' Vlad wondered to himself when he woke to find himself on a cold hard surface. 'And why can't I see?' He thought and lifted his hand to feel what was in front of his eyes. 'Oh, it's the blasted cat.'

He started to shift and was met with a groan of protest. Danny was lying on top of him, his head pillowed on the mans' chest.

"Bad pillow, stop moving," Danny slurred and poked Vlad in the side.

"Wake up, the floor is rather uncomfortable Daniel," Vlad growled and pulled the cat off his head, and was slightly surprised when said cat didn't rip off said face.

"Don't wanna," Danny whined and snuggled deeper against his older lovers' chest.

"I don't care," Vlad growled and sat up, dumping the teen into his lap. "Wake up or I will be forced to make you in a very unpleasant way."

Dannys' eyes fluttered open and he let out a large yawn. "M'awake," he said and rubbed his eyes.

"We have things to plan today concerning our wedding, I would like to have them done before…" The ringing of his cell phone cut off Vlad; Danny had finally made him get one. "Masters speaking."

"_V-MAN!"_ Vlad held the phone an arms length away.

"Jack," he said curtly. "What do I owe this most unpleasant interruption?"

_"You're marrying my son, I think that earns me a phone call."_

"Yes, I'm marrying your brat, I think that earns me a trip to a mental institution, but we all can't have what we want now can we?"

_"Aw come on! He's a great kid!"_

"Jack, he has lived with me for a little over a year now, I think I know his character by now."

_"Oh yeah. Anyway, I'll be signing the forms and all. He maybe legal, but he still needs parental consent before he can marry you. Maddie's not so thrilled about the idea though, she thinks Danny's too young for this kind of commitment."_

"Maybe I was a little sudden," Vlad said and Danny glared at him. "Or maybe not, he seems determined to go through with it all the way."

_"Well, be good to him…"_

"Yes yes, if I hurt him, you'll kill me and all that. I've heard this all before from you."

_"I know, but still…"_

"I am unfortunately, completely in love with the boy Jack. He's not some toy I'm going to pay with then throw away later. Have you ever known me to only do something half-way?"

_"No, I guess not. Give me a call when you've got the papers ready, bye."_

"Good-bye Jack," Vlad said and ended the call. "I told you they would call."

"It wasn't that bad."

X x x x

Well, that's chapter one of the sequel my lovelings. I'm going to actually finish more than one slash scene this time, you can't write a honeymoon with just half scenes, oh damn, I gave away part of my story. Anyway, it's two in the morning, I best be getting to sleep, I start school on the fifth, and my birthday is the sixth, plus I have to cook Beef Wellington tomorrow or today…wait tonight, yes, I have to cook Beef Wellington tonight for dinner. I finally found the intelligence to stop listening to that damn ballad and I have yet to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

I am currently feasting upon ambrosia, how you ask did I manage to get the food of the Gods? Well, it's an interesting story involving a duck and a screwdriver, but now is not the time. I think this might be the longest installment of my series, I do not know. Danny is still sixteen in this fiction, I know that it doesn't make a lot of sense, but fuck it I am God, and so he stays sixteen!

X x x x

"First we need to choose a date," Vlad said when he and Danny sat down to plan their wedding.

"I want to get married outside in the pouring rain," Danny smiled slightly with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I'll look into that. Time and place are taken care of; we'll work on the guest list later. When are we going to tell the media?"

"The media?"

"Daniel, I have been voted the sexiest man alive for eight years and counting. Women and men practically throw themselves at my feet, not to mention I own one of the largest companies in the world. We will need to inform the media before someone else gives them the wrong information."

"Oh. Well, that's really up to you. I'm fine whenever we do it."

"Then I'll set up for a live interview later today," Vlad smirked. 'Oh this is going to be fun,' he thought. Danny had no experience in media matters.

X x x x

"So, Mr. Masters tell us the reason behind this interview," Janet of K15 news said and recrossed her legs, flashing her underwear at Vlad.

"I've come to announce that I am to be wed," Vlad replied.

"Really? And who is the lucky lady?" Janet asked eagerly, and leaned forward to give Vlad a good view down her blouse.

"May I introduce my fiancé, Daniel Fenton," Vlad smirked and slipped his arm around Dannys' waist.

"Interesting, so Mr. Fenton…"

"Please, call me Danny," Danny said and Vlad quirked a brow at that, Danny was better at this than he had expected.

"So Danny, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"That's quite an age gap there," Janet stated absently, a little stunned by how young Danny was.

"No, not really. And I would appreciate it if would stop flashing me, it's rather rude to hit one someone's fiancé," Danny said when she recrossed her legs flashing him once more.

Vlads' eyes sparkled with amusement and he barely managed to contain his laughter. Danny was doing much better than he expected.

"Umm yes," she blushed.

"Now if you're through trying to get something you can't have, may we continue the interview?" Vlad smirked.

"Yes. When did you meet?"

"I'm an old friend of his fathers, we met when I came to visit when he was fourteen, we became shall we say quick friends," Vlad answered and Danny nearly burst out laughing.

"When did you first become more than friends?"

Vlad leaned over and whispered in Dannys' ear. " 'Janet, you see on Dannys' fifteenth birthday we snapped and ended up screwing on the kitchen table, the floor, the staircase, the wall, the door to my bedroom, and finally made it to the bed, he was well deflowered by that time.' "

Danny blushed vibrantly and coughed a little. "Don't you dare," he choked and glared at his lover.

"Fine. When he turned fifteen we realized that our feelings ran deeper than that of a friend, he moved in shortly after. I waited like a good little boy until he was sixteen before deflowering him," Vlad smirked.

"What did his parents think about their son in a relationship with a man old enough to be his father?"

"They didn't know until a few months ago, they were under the impression that the only reason Daniel lived with me was because a private tutor would be best for his educational needs."

"How did they react when you told them Danny?"

"My Dad, Jack Fenton, was all for it, he was happy for us. My Mother, Maddie Fenton, and my sister, Jazz Fenton, were a different story, they didn't like, I tuned most of it out but they kept saying Vlad was too old. Then when everyone, my family and two best friends, Sam and Tucker, came over for Christmas Sam beat the shit out Jazz to get her, Jazz, to admit why she really didn't approve and that was because I was gay and it ruined her reputation at school. After that my Mother seemed fine with it, she wasn't too thrilled when I told her that Vlad proposed and I said yes though."

X x x x

They were in Vlads' limo waiting for a path to be cleared (Vlad had as many fans as a rock star did) so they could go home when Danny crawled over to his lover and nuzzled his crotch.

When met with no objections, Danny unbuttoned and unzipped his lovers' pants. Once Vlads' flaccid member was free he (Danny) commenced in sucking it to life.

There was a knock on Vlads' window. Danny tried to pull off but Vlad put a hand on his head and kept him in place. Rolling down the window just enough so whoever it was could only see his face and not be able to see inside the limo. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Kelly from the Morning Hour, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" A voluptuous blond with a microphone asked.

"I am preoccupied at the moment," Vlad said and barely managed to kill a moan crawling up his throat when Danny did a very pleasant thing with his tongue.

"Oh. How about your fiancé?"

Vlad looked meaningfully down at his lap where Danny was rapidly sucking his cock before he returned his slightly pleasure glazed eyes to the reporter. "He's too polite to talk with his mouth full," he purred suggestively making blush.

X x x x

Chapter two! Did you like it? Is it funny?


	3. Chapter 3

Been reading Moonchild fanfictions, I love them! I need to learn how to read/write Japanese, anyone want to teach me? I am an avid student, full of determination and sarcasm.

X x x x

"Mmm, harder," Vlad growled huskily and buried a hand in Dannys' soft raven hair. "GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled when his cell phone rang. "Keep going," he said before answering. "Masters speaking."

"V-MAN!" 

"I'm preoccupied right now Jack, so please make this quick," Vlad said calmly, as if he wasn't throat fucking Jacks' son.

"Actually, I called to talk to Danny."

Danny smirked around Vlads' throbbing length. 'Oh, this is going to be good,' he thought and lightly scraped his teeth along the delicate flesh.

"Daniel currently has his mouthful, I will have him call you back once he swallows," Vlad smirked and ended the call. He let out a long, low moan as he came in Dannys' mouth.

Danny crawled up Vlads' body and kissed him hard. Suddenly he found himself flat on his back on the limo floor with a ringing cell phone in his hand.

"That would be your Father," Vlad smirked and sat back.

X x x x

Sorry it's so damn short, my mind is just not pushing out ideas, Forian is mad at me right now, I won't let him eat my Pocky and I start school tomorrow, plus I have to cook dinner and not screw it up, got some pressure to make it perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

I managed to get through my first day of hel…I mean highschool. Only got lost once and a hot bisexual goth guy wearing only tight leather pants and a fishnet shirt helped me find my class, his name is Terri or Terry I don't know how to spell it, anyway I got to check out his delectable ass as he led me to second period. Due to certain circumstances, fucking school, I am not able to update as often, please don't eat me.

X x x x

Vlad suddenly got an idea. He lifted Danny up onto the seat and sank to his knees in front of the teen.

"Hi, Dad, yeah, sure I'll talk to Mom," Danny said with a look of horror on his face when Vlad nuzzled his crotch. He shook his head rapidly back and forth when his lover opened his fly with his teeth, button and all (A/N: That is no easy feat thank you very much…not that I've tried it anyway).

Vlad just smirked, pulled out the teens' flaccid member and began to stroke it to life. When it was hard and throbbing he took the member into his mouth and sucked, hard.

"H-hi M-m-mom," Danny stuttered, trying to hold back his groans of pleasure to the best of his abilities.

_"Danny, are you alright?"_

"Fine," gasp, "Mom, n-never b-b-better."

_"Are you sure? You sound breathy."_

"Yep, I-I'm sure, just p-peachy," groan," peachy k-keen."

Vlad pulled Dannys' pants down around his ankles and pushed a finger into the boys' tight entrance, making him bite his lip to keep from moaning. He flicked his finger and pushed in deeper until he found that special bundle of nerves that made Danny cry out in pleasure rather loudly.

"Sorry Mom I'll call you back," Danny said quickly and ended the call, throwing the cell phone to the other side of the limo before his hands dove into Vlads' platinum mane and he screamed his climax. "You are a sadistic bastard," he panted as he leaned back.

Vlad just smirked and swallowed the salty-sweet fluid. "And you're a masochistic brat," he leered and sat down on the seat pulling Danny into his lap. "Call your Mother later, right now you're tired."

"'Cause you just gave me one of the best blowjobs I've ever had," Danny yawned and leaned against Vlad, falling asleep rather quickly.

X x x x

Danny woke several hours later to find himself in their bed cradled in the arms of a sleeping Vlad.

The one thing only Danny knew about Vlad was when he slept; he had the face of an angel. So at peace and calm, nothing like the extravagant in-your-face personality he possessed when he was awake.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get up?" Vlad asked making Danny jump.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but who can sleep when they are being stared at?" Vlad said and opened his eyes. "Let's go take a shower and we can discuss the wedding over breakfast," he murmured and gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Danny quickly followed him. Soon hot water cascaded down his body as Vlad washed his hair with lavender shampoo.

Soapsuds trailed down their bodies as they washed each other. Every caress filled with love and passion. For the first time since they got together, Vlad hugged him (Danny), actually hugged him, not the awkward, hesitant, barely touching hug, but a full-blown never-let-you-go hug.

"That is the first time you ever hugged me," Danny beamed when they finally separated.

"It just hit me all of a sudden that you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me," Vlad said with a small smile and turned off the water.

They dried each other off and got dressed.

X x x x

"You won't be wearing a dress correct?" Vlad asked as they mulled over the wedding while they ate breakfast.

"I'm not the one who wore drag and stripped," Danny retorted and shoveled some hash browns into his mouth. "If anyone wore the dress, it would be you," he said around a mouthful of food.

"And why would it be me?" Vlad inquired, taking a small bite of his breakfast, even at home he had impeccable manners.

"Because, you're prettier than me," Danny grinned.

Vlad opened his mouth to protest then realized Danny was right, he was prettier. "I'm not going to wear a dress, but a tuxedo doesn't seem to be right for this occasion."

"You could go naked."

"I think not, I'd rather not be molested by anyone other than you," Vlad smirked and began to clear the dishes. "Flowers, yes or no?"

"No, too girly," Danny said and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Guests?"

"My parents and friends, and whoever you want to come. My sister isn't allowed anywhere near the wedding or reception. I suck at this planning thing, why don't you do it and run things by me as you go?" Danny asked when he realized he wasn't being much of a help.

"Very well," Vlad said and walked towards his study, he had a wedding to plan.

X x x x

The wedding is coming up soon! I hate highschool, it sucks so much, and entire year of P.E, someone please fucking kill me. Forian, that **wasn't **sarcasm, I really mean it, someone please fucking kill me. Well, after this year, it'll only be a half of year I can take anytime, so I guess it's not so bad. I'm going to use my wonderful acting abilities and look like I'm trying really hard, but be putting almost zero effort in it.


	5. Chapter 5

3-D Design is my favorite class! We got to work with clay today and it was fucking awesome! I got to see two boys' make out during lunch, both very hot and apparently very horny. I can barely move, I'm an author, not an athlete, I shouldn't have to run so damn much, stupid fucking P.E teach can't understand I'm built for writing not fucking running, going to fucking burn down the fucking gym with all the fucking people still fucking in it.

Anyway, I can only update once a day, I could more but I have to wake up early for school and need a nap when I get home and I also need to lift my weights 'cause no on likes a flabby or scrawny romance writer.

Anyone want to do some fanart for this or my other fics? I would really appreciate it, I would dedicate chapters and stories to you and all that fun stuff, and if I get books published, I'll dedicate one or two to you so the world will know you helped me and if you're trying to get famous it will help!

X x x x

"Daniel, disengage yourself from my torso please," Vlad said after Danny had burst into his study and attached himself to his (Vlads') torso.

"You're mine, minemineminemine! Only mine! Mine forever and ever and ever!" Danny said with a huge smile and released Vlad.

"I believe it's the other way around," Vlad smirked and pressed gently on a light scar on his young lovers' neck left by his teeth.

Danny just blushed. "Okay, good point. So how is the planning coming?"

"Playing with the prospect of media coverage, what do you think?"

"If you want it, I'm fine with it. That way everyone will see that I am yours."

"Very well. Do you want any relatives to come?"

"I don't know, I'll call my parents and see if I have any relatives," Danny said and slid onto Vlads' lap so he could reach the phone. "Hi Mom can…"

_"HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME AND NEVER CALL ME BACK!"_

"Oops," Vlad laughed when he heard Maddies' screech.

"Mom there's a…"

_"DON'T YOU MOM ME!"_

Vlad plucked the phone out of Dannys' hand. "There is a perfectly good explanation of why Daniel had to abruptly hang up on you Maddie," he said smoothly.

"Well, what is it?"

"I was orally pleasuring him at the time of your call," Vlad smirked and had to pin Danny to the desk to keep him from taking the phone back.

_"YOU WERE WHAT?"_

"I was orally pleasuring him, as in I had his cock in my mouth, I was giving him a blowjob, sucking him off, need I say more? Of course I was merely repaying the favor, you see he was doing the same thing when Jack called."

"VLAD!" Danny whined, his face bright red. "Stop it!"

"Fine," Vlad smirked and let go of Danny, handing his young lover the phone back.

"I'm sorry for not calling you back, I got side tracked planning for the wedding," Danny said.

"You threw the phone across the limo then passed out," Vlad reiterated cheekily loud enough for Maddie to hear. "Then you got side tracked about the wedding this morning."

"Vlad, stop it!"

"Fine," Vlad laughed and went back to planning the wedding.

"I wanted to ask you if there were any relatives I should invite to the wedding."

_"No, all your relatives are against gay marriage."_

"Okay. No relatives on my side Vlad. Jazz is not coming anywhere near my wedding, I don't want her to ruin it," Danny said firmly. "Well, that's all I needed to ask you."

_"Does Vlad have the paper work yet?"_

Vlad nodded his head but kept his eyes on the computer screen. "They can come Tuesday to work through all the legal requirements," Vlad stated and Danny reiterated it to his Mother and said his good bye.

"You are a sadistic bastard."

"I know," Vlad leered.

"You're going to rot and or burn in whatever underworld like place there is when you die."

"Probably, I deflowered a fifteen year old boy and stripped out of drag for money," Vlad smirked and pulled Danny back into his lap.

X x x x

"Danny, are you sure this is what you want?" Maddie asked for the tenth time since she and Jack had gotten to the mansion.

"Mom, I'm positive. Stop asking, the answer isn't going to change. I've lived with him for nearly two years, I love him, now sign the papers," Danny sighed.

"Maddie just sign the damn papers already!" Jack snapped, rather irritated with his wife.

"Fine," Maddie said defeated and signed the papers.

Vlad leaned over and whispered in Dannys' ear. "I'm going to make love to you soon Daniel."

"You already did barely twenty minutes ago," Danny whispered back.

"But now I can make love to my legal fiancé," Vlad smirked softly making Danny blush slightly.

X x x x

Finally the wedding was planned. Everything down to crossing the t's and dotting the i's on the invitations was finished, now all they had to do was wait.

Danny was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep, but he was just too excited and nervous to sleep, he was getting married tomorrow.

Vlad, who was laying on his stomach trying to get to sleep but couldn't because Danny kept moving, flung a string arm out, wrapped it around Dannys' waist and pulled the teen over so he was pressed against his side tight enough that he couldn't squirm any more. "Stop moving," he growled and fell asleep.

Danny smiled; he was going to marry Vlad, his Vlad, only his Vlad, and those were his last thoughts before sleep finally claimed him.

X x x x

What do you think my lovelings? Do you love it or love it? The wedding is coming up in the next chapter! Then maybe the honeymoon! Yesterday was my birthday I got Dirge of Cerberus! The graphics are so fucking wicked! Vincent looks so damn hot; I just can't wait to see how Cid looks so I can write a slashy fiction about them! Count the moments until then my lovelings! Count the moments! Oh, and look for my new Snarry fic! Oh, and I'm rewriting 'A little bit Catty,' I decided that I was moving a little fast, it took these fics to open my eyes and make me realize that. I have all twenty-three helping verbs memorized! Do, does, did, have, has, had, is, am, are, was, were, be, been, being, must, might, may, can, shall, will, could, should, and would. Damn that Mr. Protzeller (he's my English teacher)!


	6. Chapter 6

There was a type-O in the last chapter. 'Flung out a string arm' doesn't make much sense because I kind of meant 'flung out an arm' but I saw a piece of string and absently typed that thought, 'cause when I type I'm just talkin' in my head and sometimes I say some weird shit in there.

Oh yeah, I need you guys (all of you) to tell the counselor at my school via review if you think that I should have P.E dropped so I can get another English class in and further improve my writing skills! Please, I really need it my grammar sucks! This is the long awaited wedding scene my lovelings!

X x x x

"I swear if you don't stop pacing I'm going to give you a shiner as a wedding present," Sam growled when Danny began his tenth circuit around the room.

"I'm just so nervous. What if I trip, or fall? What if I mess up my lines? What if I faint? What if I can't say it? What if he can't?" Danny whined and began to worry his bottom lip but stopped pacing.

Tucker just grabbed Danny by the collar and yanked him into a chair just as Jack walked in.

"It's time Danny," Jack said seriously.

Danny took a deep, calming breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Tucker, Sam, you two go out first, we'll join you in a moment," Jack said and shooed the two teens out of the room.

A few minutes later Danny followed his Father out of the room.

X x x x

It was all a blur to Danny, he saw his parents and friends, he also recognized the three people from the video, Cammy, Zee, and Derek sitting with his parents near the front, the news cameras were at the very back of the court yard.

"I may be a sadist bastard and a sarcastic asshole. I know that I'm not the best person in the world, I have little morals, and I keep trying to kill the cat," Vlad said and Danny laughed a little. "I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, I'm anti-social, and have women and men throwing themselves at my feet every time I go out, which I don't do much because I would hate to replace another appliance. I may not show it or say it in the ways you want me to. But I do, in my own ways, like screwing your brains out in the shower, holding you when you sleep, or, as absurd as it may sound, cuddling with you on the couch in front of the fire. I love you Daniel, very much," he finished with a soft smile.

"The first time I said I loved you, you said I was a silly teenager with a silly crush. But I think for the first time ever you were wrong. If someone told me two years ago that I would be marrying Vlad Masters I would have said they were as crazy as the fruitloop," Danny smiled and Vlad chuckled softly at the private joke. "But here I am, standing here getting married to you. I love you, took you almost a year to believe it, but I do," he finished and heard his Mother burst into tears.

They chose a non-religious ceremony so they had one of Vlads' multi-talented lawyers bind them by law.

"Do you Vlad Masters take Daniel Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband?" The lawyer asked.

"I do," Vlad said without hesitation.

"Do you Daniel?"

"I do," Danny smiled.

"Then I pronounce you man and man, you may now kiss."

Just as Vlads' and Dannys' lips touched, it began to pour rain.

Not one for subtlety, Vlad dipped Danny and kissed him passionately.

Once righted, Danny looked up into Vlads' eyes with a mixture of excitement and unabashed happiness. "You're not supposed to french the bride," he whispered making Vlad laugh.

X x x x

"So, did you see the video?" Cammy asked as Vlad and Danny mingled at the reception which much to Dannys' distane had been moved inside.

"Yeah," Danny said with a slight blush.

"Oh, you are just too cute," she giggled and gave him a quick hug. "Let me introduce you to the rest of us," she said and dragged Danny over to where the rest of the group was. "Hey everyone! Come say hi to Vladdys' hubby!"

"I'm Zee," Zee said and shook Dannys' hand, accidentally flashing a knife in a wrist holster. "I'm a proffessional assassin," she said when she noticed her knife was showing.

"And I'm Derek," Derek added pleasantly. "Oh, aren't you just a cutie!" He laughed and kissed Danny on the cheek.

"I see you have met my husband," Vlad said walking up to the group.

"He is just positively adorable!" Cammy and Derek said in unison.

"Adorable is one word for it," Vlad smirked, but his eyes were full of love when he looked at Danny.

"Stop making me jealous," Derek pouted. "You are so lucky to have landed the hottest man in like the entire world."

"I know," Danny smiled and held Vlads' hand tugging on it slightly.

Taking the hint, Vlad leaned down to make up for the height difference and Danny whispered in his ear. "Can we leave?"

"Why?" Vlad whispered back knowing full well why Danny wanted to leave.

Danny just made a soft whimpering sound and pressed himself against Vlad making it look like he was just getting closer for privacy. "You know why," he whined quietly.

"No, I don't."

Danny looked exceedingly uncomfortable but still replied. "I want you to touch me."

"Touch you where?"

"You know where."

"No, I don't."

"You know, down there."

"Down where?"

Danny was blushing vibrantly, silently thanking the fact that the group had moved on. "Between my legs," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Between my legs," Danny said a little louder this time.

"You mean here?" Vlad smirked and cupped Danny through the rough material of his slacks.

"Not here!" Danny whined. "Somewhere private."

"Fine. Farewell to you all! Try and contact us in the next two week period and I will personally kill you!" Vlad announced, picked Danny up bridal style, and carried him to their waiting limo.

Everyone got a glimpse of Vlads' hand firmly on Dannys' crotch before the driver closed the door all the way.

X x x x

"Oh, Vlad harder!" Danny yelled and thrust frantically against his lovers' hand, desperate to come.

"I think I'll let you come since you are my husband now," Vlad smirked and squeezed hard enough to make the teen cry out in pleasure.

X x x x

Too tired to finish scene, too late, in too much pain, too sleep deprived. Thank whatever gods/goddesses there are that it's finally Fri-fucking-day. Promise to write honeymoon soon my lovely dove lovelings. _All of you are beautiful like the dove in your own way._


	7. Chapter 7

Damn, I'm hungry; I guess that's what I get for only eating one meal every other day during the week. Oh fuck, crying again, someone hit me…OWWW! FORIAN I WAS KIDDING ABOUT THE HITTING PART!

X x x x

Danny came with Vlads' name on his lips, and much to his older lovers' distain he fell asleep right after. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, he had been up for hours worrying about getting married, then when it happened he was so relived that it drained him.

Vlad smiled softly and pulled the teen into his lap. Placing a loving kiss on the soft raven mop he sighed contently. He was married to the person he loved, he was rich, he was powerful, and most of all he was loved, life was good.

X x x x

"Where are we?" Danny asked sleepily when he felt himself being lifted out of the limo.

"Shhh, go back to sleep Daniel, I'll wake you up when we get there," Vlad cooed softly and carried Danny to his private jet.

"K," Danny murmured and snuggled closer against Vlads' chest before falling asleep again.

X x x x

"Daniel, we're here," Vlad said and softly shook Danny awake.

"Where?" Danny asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Paris Daniel, we are in Paris, France," Vlad smiled and picked Danny up bridal style out of the limo, he had slept through the entire flight and limo ride to the hotel.

"You can put me down," Danny blushed when Vlad carried Danny into the hotel and people started staring.

"Yes, I could. But am I going to? No," Vlad smirked and carried Danny to the front desk before putting him down. "Vlad Masters," he said to a rather snooty looking woman at the front desk.

"The usual?" She asked with a heavy French accent.

"No, I believe I have reservations for the deluxe suite for two."

"Ah, yes here it is Mr. Masters, may I inquire to when your lucky lady will arrive?"

"Never, this room is for me and my husband," Vlad smirked and wrapped an arm around Dannys' waist as he took the key.

Vlads' limo driver followed behind them carrying the bags as they went to the hotel room.

"By the door will be fine Jeremy," Vlad said when they reached the room. He walked over to Jeremy (limo driver) and placed a large sum of money in the young mans' hand (A/N: Vlad has to be nice to Jeremy, the kid has to listen to Vlad have sex and has to drive at the same time, that is some serious multi-tasking). "If the limo has been taken care of, go down to the desk and give them you're name, I reserved a room for you, it's a birthday present, I believe you just turned twenty yesterday?"

Jeremy looked stunned. "Y-yes sir, I did," he stuttered and left the room.

"That was really nice Vlad," Danny teased and slowly unbuttoned his overcoat.

"Yes, I suppose it was, don't, however, get used to it. He has to put up with you screaming my name at the top of your lungs every time we go out," Vlad smirked and slowly backed Danny up against a wall.

"It wouldn't happen if you didn't have sex with me all the time in the back of the limo," Danny said and allowed himself to be pinned to the wall.

"Then having a limo would be no fun now would it?" Vlad leered and captured Dannys' lips in a passionate but painfully tender kiss. "You're mine and I love you," he said softly and kissed him again, slower this time.

"I love you too," Danny smiled and Vlad nipped at his neck. "Danny Masters, I like the way it sounds."

"Say it again," Vlad ordered, for some reason he found the fact Danny had his last name arousing.

"Daniel Masters," Danny purred and pushed his hips up into Vlads'.

Vlad slowly undressed Danny before laying him on the large, soft bed. He removed his and laid down next to his husband.

For the first time since Vlad had deflowered Danny, their lovemaking was soft and tender.

Vlad was above Danny, slowly thrusting into him. Feelings intertwined and weaved together. This was the happiest moments of their lives.

X x x x

:Sniff: This chapter made m cry. It's just so sweet! God, I'm so fucking gay (not to be insulting to anyone out there who is gay, I meant flaming, not insulting you either, I'm bi which is half gay, and I'm not usually this emotional.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter I think…yep! There might be a sequel, I think I might continue this for a while, I don't know. It doesn't seem to be getting to dry yet, I could always get Danny preggers…bleck, maybe not…adoption might work…or I could shove Sam and Tucker together…yeah, that might turn out pretty okay…I might do that. Anyways the sequel will have Vlad the exceptionally sexy around children! Can't wait to see how he fairs!

X x x x

"Can't. Move," Danny said when he woke up the next morning and found that it hurt to move.

"Can't or won't?" Vlad smirked walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a fluffy white towel.

"Which one means I don't I have to move?"

Vlad just chuckled and sat down next to Danny. "Did I hurt you?" He asked earnestly and stroked his husbands back lovingly.

"What feels good when you do it hurts afterwards," Danny whined making Vlad laugh again.

"I could make you feel better," Vlad purred and his hand slipped lower until it rested suggestively above the firm, round globes of Dannys' ass.

"Didn't you do that all night?"

"No, I did that all morning, and guess what Daniel," Vlad said softly in Dannys' ear.

Danny shuddered as the warm air puffed against his sensitive ear. "What?"

"I want more," Vlad leered and bit his husbands' ear.

"I give up, have your way with me," Danny moaned.

Vlad was just starting to have his way with Danny when the teens' phone rang.

Before Danny could grab the phone, Vlad had it.

"Tell me where you are so I can kill you!" Vlad growled.

"Vlad," Danny scolded and snatched the phone away. "Hello?"

"HEY DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled over the phone.

"Hey guys!"

"The fools, they gave away their identities," Vlad said and an insane grin spread across his face as he began to list off slow, painful ways he could kill the two teens.

"So, where are you?" Sam asked.

"Paris, France! I didn't get to see much since I slept all the way to the hotel, and well I don't think we're going to be leaving the hotel room anytime soon," Danny said with a blush.

Vlad took the phone from Dannys' hand. "I'm going to disembowel both of you, then strangle you with your own intestines!" He cackled.

"Vlad, calm down," Danny said and took the phone back. "Sorry about that guys, Vlad gets a little weird when we're interrupted."

"You were…EWWW!"

"Tucker, you tried to jerk off when we watched them doing it under the Christmas tree," Sam sneered. "You're denial is sickening."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Yes, you are," Danny said and tried to ignore the fact Vlad was sucking on the back of his neck. "I think I s-s-should get off the p-phone," he stuttered and Vlad plucked the phone out of his hand and ended the call, then threw the ringing abomination as far away as he could.

The phone hit the wall with an audible thunk, then tumbled down onto the floor where it sat heart broken, all it had been doing was its job, all it wanted was to be loved. It started ringing again and much to its horror, Vlad and Danny either didn't hear it or ignored it, and kept on "playing leap frog" on the bed.

X x x x

Danny and Vlad returned from Paris two weeks later as planned, to find a mob of reporters around the front gate of their mansion.

"Jeremy, slow down but keep going, if they get in front of the limo ignore them," Vlad said and put the divider back up. He pulled Danny into his lap and opened his (Dannys') shirt, mussed up the mop of raven hair, and sucked on the teens' bottom lip before rolling down his window. "May I help you?"

The reporters threw questions at Vlad who answered them without missing a step.

"Is it true you're married to a sixteen year old boy?"

"Yes, I believe our wedding was live."

"Are you in a sexual relationship with him?"

"What does it look like?"

"Is it true he's pregnant?"

"No, he's not pregnant, he's 100 percent male."

The questions got increasingly more personal and Danny got increasingly redder.

"How long is your penis?"

"Very, very long, isn't that true Daniel?" Vlad smirked and Danny felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

Danny nodded and buried his face in Vlads' neck. 'Why am I embarrassed?' He asked himself and something in him snapped. "It's really thick too," he leered after he lifted his head off Vlads' shoulder.

"What's your favorite position in sex Mr. Fenton?"

"The one where I'm leaning over a table being fucked senseless," Danny smirked and Vlad quirked a brow at this new found confidence, but said nothing, he sort of liked it.

X x x x

Finally they got through the reporters.

Danny flopped down on their bed half dressed and exhausted. "How can you do that almost everyday?"

"Do what?" Vlad asked as he changed into a black button up shirt and jeans.

"Deal with the reporters from hell."

"You get used to it," Vlad said and laid down next to Danny. "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny murmured.

X x x x

There will be a sequel! I promises! I'm going to watch the directors cut of Alexander, there is supposed to be Colin Farrells' bits full view and yummy guyxguy sex yum-yums! Anyway, if you own Dirge of Cerberus, next time you play it, check out how big Vincents' package is. See you in the sequel lovelings! Alexander Hunter out!


End file.
